Uma Família de Verdade
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Após uma tragédia, o destino levou duas grandes amigas a uma vida de felicidade quando se descobriram. Não tenho Sailor Moon e não ligo para isso.
1. Funeral

**Parte 1: Funeral**

* * *

O dia que começou claro e ensolarado, aos poucos se tornava nublado, cinzento e úmido, com a aproximação da chuva.

Um funeral seguia num salão do cemitério.

Lá, todos que conheciam os falecidos se reuniam para dar suas condolências a única pessoa da família que restava.

Ela se encontrava diante dos caixões onde jaziam as pessoas que compunham sua família. A dor era grande, mas ela fazia força para não chorar.

Contudo, a dor ultrapassava seus limites e sem qualquer aviso, ela se tomou pelas lágrimas.

Suas amigas mais próximas se juntaram ao seu redor, amparando seus prantos o mais que podiam. Entre elas, sua melhor e mais querida amiga, que sempre se encontrava ao seu lado, pôde manter uma posição que lhe permitia se abrir mais confortavelmente.

"Pode chorar, querida. Eu estou aqui."

Ela a viu nos olhos diretamente. Aqueles olhos gentis e graciosos que refletiam a verdadeira amizade.

"Eu devia ter estado lá. Se eu estivesse naquele dia..."

"O que você poderia ter feito? Aqueles ladrões entraram armados e não hesitariam em atirar em você também."

"É, mas quando eles...quando eles..." Ela não conseguiu se conter e caiu no choro de novo. Relembrando da cena deles mortos, crivados de balas e envoltos em sacos de corpos.

"Obrigada por estar aqui."

"Não precisa agradecer. Você é minha melhor amiga e sempre vou ampará-la. Eu e todas nós." Ela concluiu, abrindo a mão para mostrar todas suas amigas ao redor.

"Agradeço a todas, mas gostaria de um momento a sós, por favor."

A seu pedido, todas recuaram e seguiram para conversar com os outros convidados. A jovem se voltou de novo para os caixões e olhou tristemente, quase a ponto de explodir novamente em lágrimas.

"Vovô ... Yuuichirou ..." Sussurrava Rei Hino perante os ataúdes do seu avô e de seu amigo.

* * *

**Nota: não pensaram mesmo que esta história seria sobre o falecimento dos pais de Usagi, não foi? Quem sabe eu faça algo do tipo mais pra frente, mas por hora, o foco é mesmo Rei e Usagi. O quer vai se dar com elas, vocês perguntam?**


	2. Nova Família

**Parte 2: Nova Família**

* * *

Para Usagi, era de cortar o coração o quanto sua querida Rei sofria. Ela, que tantas vezes a amparou quando precisou, desmoronava de tristeza e angustia, ainda mais que não tinha mais nenhum parente.

Usagi sabia que tinha de fazer algo. Daí lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Andando entre os convidados, encontrou seus pais.

"Mamãe, papai."

Akio e Yuko estavam falando com a mãe de Ami quando ouviram Usagi chamando-os.

"Usagi, querida. Algum problema?" pergunto-lhe Yuko.

"Bem. De fato, é um assunto que queria discutir com vocês. É sobre Rei."

Akio olhou-a com preocupação. "Tudo bem, docinho. Pode falar."

"Na verdade, é mais um pedido. É o seguinte..."

Usagi falou com os pais, longe dos ouvidos das outras pessoas. encerrando o assunto, lhes perguntou:

"E é o que eu queria. Vocês acham que podem...fazer isso?"

Os Tsukino olharam um para o outro e Usagi os observava um tanto apreensiva. Logo seus pais a viram e abriram um leve sorriso, seguido de um forte abraço.

"Ah, Usagi. Pode não ser a aluna mais brilhante, mas tem um coração de anjo. Me sinto a mãe mais feliz do mundo por ter uma menina tão altruísta e generosa, que coloca a felicidade dos outros antes da própria."

"Me sinto do mesmo jeito, meu bem. Você me deixa muito orgulhoso. Claro que podemos fazer isso."

Os olhos de Usagi se iluminaram: "Sério. De verdade?"

"Com certeza, meu doce. Vamos falar com ela sobre isso."

* * *

Usagi e os pais foram em direção a Rei, que falava com Michiru e Haruka.

"Rei-chan?"

Rei se virou quando Usagi a chamou.

"Ah, oi, Usagi. Sr. e Sra. Tsukino. Agradeço por terem vindo."

"Rei. Queria dizer uma coisa importante. Sinceramente, fazer uma pergunta."

"Tudo bem, Usa-chan. Diga."

"Bem, Rei. Eu sei que você não tem mais ninguém de família, correto?"

Mesmo estranhando o por que de Usagi tocar nesse assunto, Rei decidiu se abrir.

"Isso mesmo, Usagi. Minha mãe desapareceu quando eu era nenê. Papai cuidou de mim até os 2 anos, quando me deixou para meu avô me criar. Queria saber o por quê dele ter feito isso, e soube de que era porque ele estava sofrendo de um câncer terminal. Papai morreu antes de eu completar 3 anos. Vovô me criou e cuidou-me com todo carinho e amor, mas não era o mesmo que ter um...pai...ou uma...mãe." Usagi pôde sentir a tristeza no tom de voz de Rei. Nunca imaginou que sua amiga mais querida sentia a falta de um pai e uma mãe.

"E agora não sei o que fazer. O vovô conseguia garantir a isenção fiscal do templo, mas agora terei que vender o lugar. Realmente espero achar alguém que se disponha a mantê-lo. Uns amigos do vovô se dispuseram a comprar o templo e preservar o terreno, mas não sei o que será de mim."

Era a hora de Usagi perguntar.

"Rei-chan. Sabe como gosto de você, não sabe?"

"Com certeza, Usa-chan. De todas as minhas amigas, você é a que mais estimo. Claro que discutimos bastante e nem sempre concordamos, mas não trocaria você por ninguém."

"Bom, Rei. Foi meio que conversei com meus pais e queria saber se...se...você gostaria de...fazer parte da nossa família."

Rei perdeu o fôlego ao ouvir o que Usagi lhe propôs. Quase não conseguiu responder.

"S-s-sua fa-família? Usa-chan, é-é sério?"

Akio logo se adiantou. "Com certeza. Usagi nos pediu pensando em você."

Yuko falou sorrindo. "Além disso, sempre desejei ter outra filha, e ter você seria uma alegria sem precedentes."

"Claro, essa decisão é sua, e respeitaremos qualquer que ela seja. O que diz?"

Usagi mal terminou de falar, Rei começou a chorar, mas podia se perceber um leve sorriso lhe formando no rosto. Num instante, Rei avançou para Usagi, dando-lhe um forte e emocionante abraço.

"Usagi. Usagi. Nunca pensei que gostasse tanto de mim a esse ponto. Me dar uma chance de ter uma família real. Eu te amo tanto, e quero ficar ao seu lado sempre, sempre e sempre."

"Então, devemos ver isso como um sim, certo, meu bem?"

Rei fez um acenos positivo com a cabeça para Yuko.

"Então estamos arranjados. Você fica conosco esta noite e amanhã iremos ao juiz cuidar da adoção."

Rei, mais uma vez, concordou em silêncio, na hora que recebia outro abraço de Usagi e de seus pais que, caso tudo desse certo, também seriam seus.

* * *

**Nota: depois de várias histórias envolvendo a relação de Usagi e Rei, e sendo que Rei nunca teve seus pais de verdade apresentados, me ocorreu o seguinte: por que não torná-la parte de uma família real? Especialmente se for da sua melhor amiga?**


	3. Sou Sua

**Parte 3: Sou Sua**

* * *

Depois do enterro, os pais de Usagi levaram Rei até em casa para ela poder se preparar. Usagi se ofereceu para ajudá-la a arrumar suas coisas e acompanhá-la até em casa.

Era muita coisa que Rei guardava e com certeza o trabalho não seria fácil. Ela agradecia por Usagi estar lá para lidar com tudo. Começaram primeiro com as roupas.

As duas decidiram separar em 2 pilhas as roupas e objetos em geral: uma pro que ficaria e outra do que iria pra doação.

Várias das coisas Rei até tinha pena de dar embora, mas sabia que não teria espaço pra tudo, de modo que resolveu manter só que era de mais estimado, tipo seus álbuns de fotos. Usagi viu algumas das fotografias, uma de quando Rei era bebê, uma outra nos braços de seu pai e de quando ganhou seu primeiro quimono de miko do avô.

Rei via algumas das fotos com um misto de alegria e melancolia, tendo um pouco de vontade de chorar, mas o simpático olhar de Usagi logo lhe pôs um novo ânimo e assim as duas voltaram ao trabalho.

Das roupas que Rei separou para doar, Usagi reparou que estava a roupa de miko.

"Rei. Vai mesmo dar embora seu quimono?"

"Creio que sim. Sem o vovô, não acho que possa prosseguir com o ofício de sacerdotisa."

"Mas Rei. Você sempre soube fazer bem isso. Quando procuravam alguém especializado em resolver problemas de aura ou espírito, era você a mais requisitada. Conseguia ser até melhor que o vovô." Usagi dizia com entusiasmo enquanto lhe colocava a mão em seu ombro.

"É, sim, mas..." Rei citou com um gaguejo.

"E depois, sei que o vovô ficaria em paz sabendo que tudo que ele ensinou ainda vive em sua adorada e linda netinha. Sem falar que sempre te achei linda nesse quimono."

"Tá bom, Usa-chan. Só porque está pedindo, vou ficar com ele e seguir com meus ensinos, desde que não se importe de eu praticar minhas meditações e ensinos no seu quarto."

Usagi logo voltou sua atenção a pilha de doação e reparou em outra coisa. Apanhou a peça e exibiu a Rei.

"Olha, Rei. Não me diga que vai dar isto embora, também."

"Esse também vai." Ela logo falou um tanto sem-graça. "Acho que não combina mais comigo. Sabe, ganhei uns quilinhos, está meio desbotado, e...bem..."

"O que que é isso, querida. Você está muito bem. E estou certa de que ainda combina em muito. Você é a garota mais estilosa que conheço e qualquer coisa lhe fica ótima, e com certeza isto fica."

Rei pegou a peça e olhou-a por alguns segundos.

"Vai, Rei-chan. Veste pra eu ver. Por mim."

Sendo que não tinha saída para aquela expressão de suplica que só sua Usagi sabia mostrar, e com um leve suspiro, Rei pegou a veste e levou-a para fora do quarto.

* * *

Quando voltou, Usagi não tinha palavras para a estonteante visão que contemplava.

Rei de fato estava linda com aquele maiô tomara-que-caia vermelho e laranja que Usagi já a vira tantas vezes e não importava o quando a tivesse visto nele, ainda lhe caia naquelas curvas bem feitas de seu corpo.

Vendo que sua melhor amiga mostrava certas intenções, percebidas apenas no seu olhar, que misturava inocência e malícia, Rei foi se aproximando dela bem devagar.

"Bem, Usa-chan. Vesti o maiô como pediu, e imagino que quer mais alguma coisa, certo?"

Uasgi não conseguia esconder a verdade dela, pois o rubor do seu rosto já entregava.

"Ok, agora é minha vez de pedir-lhe algo. Tire toda a roupa."

Apesar de certa hesitação, Usagi fez o que Rei diz e começou a despir-se lentamente, até ficar totalmente nua diante dela.

Rei poucas vezes viu sua adorável Usagi totalmente à vontade e cada vez que a via, seu corpo esquentava de paixão, e tão logo Usagi tirou sua última peça, Rei a conduziu até a cama e a sentou.

Usagi estava sentido um forte calor quando Rei se ajoelhou perante ela e começou a lamber sua clitóris.

O fulgor aumentava conforme os gemidos de Usagi se expandiam e Rei lambia mais a fundo.

"Oh, Rei, Rei. Não para. Tá tão gostoso. Que tesão. Adoro sua língua embaixo."

Tudo isso só aumentava mais a vontade da amiga, que esfregava as mãos nos seios cobertos pelo tecido do maiô. Agora ela entendia o por quê dela a achar tão gostosa naquela roupa de banho.

"R-Rei. Não t-tô aguentado. É muito gostoso. Eu vou...eu vooou...GOZAAAAR.'

E num estouro, o rosto e o maiô de Rei ficaram cobertos de gozo. Mesmo pega de surpresa, não deixava de sentir tamanho prazer do que havia experimentado. Logo ela se levantou e abraçou-a.

"Muito obrigada, querida. Depois do que passei hoje, precisava aliviar a tensão. Eu te amo, minha coelhinha linda. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, minha cabecinha quente. E estou feliz de podermos, de hoje em diante, estarmos juntas." Usagi respondeu com um sorriso exaustivo.

Mesmo estando feliz, Rei ainda estava tensa com uma dúvida. "Mas...como ficam seus pais? Será que eles iriam nos aceitar desse...jeito?"

"Eu sei, meu bem, mas estou certa que vão entender. Só temos que falar na hora certa."

"Então você compreende que, por hora, precisamos manter segredo disso? É importante sermos discretas."

"Certo, Rei. Concordo com você." E trocando um beijo rápido, Usagi olhou para o corpo melado da amante. "Você então...vai ficar com o maiô?"

"Sim, e se gosta tanto dele, vou usá-lo apenas para você, minha linda."

"Que bom. Acho que...deveríamos continuar a embalar as suas coisas, não acha?"

"Ah. Temos tempo para isso. Que tal mais uma? Só que agora, é a sua vez de usar a língua. E tô tão ansiosa para senti-la." Dizendo de modo tão sedutor e esfregando a língua nos lábios, Rei abaixou a parte de cima do maiô, expondo seus belos seios, enquanto afastava a parte de baixo, mostrando a clitóris.

Rei e Usagi tocaram-se pelos lábios, esfregando-os e lambendo-os sensualmente ao mesmo tempo que juntavam seus seios pelos mamilos eretos. Era uma sensação que ambas ansiavam há tempos repetir, cujos pensamentos estavam eram de ficarem uma com a outra e nada mais.

"Eu te amo, Rei-chan. Quero ser só sua."

"E eu aceito, minha Usagi. Também te dou a mim mesma, e a mais ninguém."

* * *

**Nota: de todas as Sailors, Rei para mim é a que melhor fica bem de maiô, especialmente aquele vermelho e laranja.**


	4. Laços Formados

**Parte 4: Laços Formados**

* * *

Usagi e Rei conseguiram finalmente arrumar tudo. Chegaram em casa na hora do jantar. Rei apreciou muito a refeição feita por Yuko e percebe como Usagi tem uma vida tão feliz, pois com uma mãe que cozinha tão bem, quem não seria?

Embora tenham lhe oferecido um quarto para dormir, Rei preferiu pernoitar com Usagi, que ofereceu a cama a amiga enquanto ela ficaria no futon, mas Rei não quis aceitar, e ambas discutiram ao ponto de combinarem de naquela noite repartirem a cama. Claro que tiveram que se manter em silêncio, não podendo fazer nada além de um beijo, mas mesmo esse beijo já era algo maravilhoso para as duas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Usagi e os pais foram ao juizado familiar com Rei discutir sobre o caso. Depois de ouvir atentamente os Tsukino, e comovido pelo olhar sincero de Usagi, o juiz permitiu a adoção oficial de Rei. Claro que uma assistente social teria que aparecer de vez em quando para acompanhar o relacionamento deles, mas com certeza o juiz tinha uma boa impressão daquela família.

Para comemorar, todos foram tomar sorvete.

"Então," Disse Akio, "um brinde de sorvete à Rei, nossa nova filha."

"E também a minha nova irmã." Citou Usagi com um sorriso.

Rei também tomou a palavra com entusiamo. "E a melhor família que eu poderia desejar."

"É esse o espírito." Falou Usagi, mas logo olhou para Rei com certa dúvida. "Ei. Por que seu sorvete é maior que o meu?"

"Não reclame. Foi você que escolheu."

"Quero trocar com você."

"Mas não vai, mesmo."

E logo as duas começaram uma tremenda discussão. Akio e Yuko apenas olhavam, e embora Akio parecesse preocupado, Yuko mostrava-se descontraída.

"Que coisa. Mal viraram irmãs e já estão brigando? Pensei que elas se gostassem."

"Mas elas se gostam, querido. Era igual comigo e minha irmã, mas tudo de fachada. Sei que essas duas se dão muito bem. Ao jeito delas, mas se dão."

* * *

Nas semanas que se seguiam, Rei se adaptou perfeitamente a família Tsukino. Ela poderia ter seu próprio quarto, mas preferiu ficar no de Usagi. Ainda frequentava outra escola, mas sempre que dava, voltava junto de Usagi, ambas emanando uma forte alegria, bem mais do que antes. Mesmo Ami, Makoto e as amigas viram as mudanças, e estavam felizes pelas duas.

De noite, às vezes, Usagi ouvia sua irmã soluçar e choramingar, possivelmente ainda sentindo falta do avô, e sempre a amparava quando isso acontecia, acariciando seus cabelos e confortando-a até cair no sono e quando conseguia, dormia com um sorriso no rosto.

Rei seguia com suas meditações e práticas espirituais, trazendo bastante positividade a família, sendo que sua própria presença já dava isso, especialmente a Usagi, que não só começou a se dedicar mais aos estudos, como também prestava mais atenção as aulas e melhorou em muito as notas, e quase não se atrasava mais.

Isso foi algo que chamou a atenção da professora Sakurada, que pediu a presença dos pais dela para uma reunião.

"Realmente estou surpresa com o desempenho dela, Sr. e Sra. Tsukino. Está sempre atenta, entrega os trabalhos pontualmente e elevou as notas de uma forma incrível." Sakurada comentou com muita alegria. "Como se deu isso?"

"Bem, devo dizer que começou logo após adotarmos Rei." Disse Yuko.

"Ah, sim. Foi depois do enterro do avô dela. Fiquei comovida por terem feito algo tão altruísta."

"Na verdade, foi Usagi que pediu que a adotássemos. Nossa menina é um verdadeiro anjo. Colocando a felicidade da amiga antes da dela." Comentou Akio.

"E como é viver com ela?"

"Além de dar maior força a Usagi? Ela é gentil, atenciosa, carinhosa, talvez um pouco temperamental e tenha alguns atritos com Usagi, mas nada demais. As duas se gostam como ninguém. Ao modo delas, é claro, mas se gostam." Falou Yuko.

Sakurada ficou um pouco pensativa sobre isso. Os Tsukino repararam que ela parecia preocupada.

"Algum problema, professora?" Perguntou Yuko.

"Não, não. Apenas me ocorreu uma coisa."

"Que coisa?"

"É sobre como Usagi e Rei se relacionam. Sabe, não sou do tipo que acredita em fofocas e boatos, e francamente odeio essas coisas, mas há quem ache que elas possam ter algo...um pouco mais do que amizade."

"Está querendo dizer o que, professora?" Perguntou Akio.

"Só que...na adolescência, os jovens às vezes podem querer ter desejos...um pouco além do que pensamos. E o que parece ser uma forte amizade, quem sabe não é o início de...um relacionamento mais profundo."

Yuko parecia um pouco chocada com as palavras dela e um tanto nervosa.

"Professora. Por acaso está insinuando que nossas meninas...?"

"Ei, ei. Tenham calma. Não insinuo nada. Eu só acho que seria bom vocês falarem com elas sobre isso. Não sou psicóloga, mas sei que é bom uma conversa desse tipo com os filhos. Pode ajudar e muito a lidar com as coisas da vida."

Yuko e Akio viram que a professora Sakurada poderia ter razão. Sabem que chega uma hora na vida que os pais precisam de uma conversa assim com as crianças, ainda mais quando chegam na adolescência, e precisavam reconhecer, Rei e Usagi já eram bem crescidas. Assim, agradeceram a professora e prometeram que falariam com as meninas.

* * *

À noite, a família estava reunida aproveitado a sobremesa após a jantar.

"Mamãe. A torta está de fato uma delícia. Sempre foi boa, mas hoje está muito melhor."

"De acordo. Queria saber preparar uma torta tão gostosa."

Yuko sorriu satisfeita para as filhas. "Estou contente que gostaram. Me senti muito inspirada hoje. Acho que é a alegria que sinto quando vejo vocês."

As duas não conseguiam deixar de corar pelo que ouviram. Mas logo Yuko assumiu um aspecto meio sério.

"Meninas. Antes de irem dormir, poderíamos ter uma conversa?"

Usagi olhou um tanto preocupada. "Tem algo com a escola? Eu juro que tenho me esforçado. Viram que melhorei bastante."

"Não, querida. Sabemos que está indo bem. Sua professora mesmo está bem orgulhosa. É sobre...outra coisa." Disse Akio.

"Shingo. Você nos deixaria a sós? É um assunto entre nós e as meninas."

Shingo deu uma olhada provocativa para Usagi. "Aposto que tem a ver com a escola. Acho que descobriram que não é tão esperta quanto pensavam, ou que estava colando, se bem que mesmo uma cabeça oca como você não seria nem de..." Ele nem teve tempo de completar a frase em recorrência a um rápido cascudo que levou de Rei. "Veja como fala. Não é desse jeito que deve tratar sua irmã."

Shingo segurou a cabeça amparando lugar ferido. "Ei, o que é que te deu? Quem pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo, hein?" "Eu sou sua outra irmã mais velha. Agora, cama." Sem esperar por um segundo golpe, Shingo tratou de ir para seu quarto.

Usagi e Rei sentaram no sofá da sala, enquanto seus pais sentavam nas poltronas.

"Bem, meninas." Akio tomou a palavra. "Queríamos ter uma conversa franca com vocês. E fiquem calmas, juramos que não estão encrencadas."

Yuko logo prosseguiu. "Pra começar, saibam que apreciamos a forte ligação que vocês duas tem mostrado. Uma sempre dando apoio a outra em todos os sentidos."

As duas irmãs adotivas olhavam maravilhadas como seus pais se mostravam contentes com elas, mas sabiam que tinha algo mais a discutir.

"É o seguinte. Indo direto ao assunto, temos ouvido...umas coisas sobre vocês. Não queremos acreditar em boatos ou coisas assim, mas gostaríamos de ouvir de suas palavras sobre...o que pensam, o que sentem, se tem alguém em suas vidas. É natural na juventude sentirem novas sensações. Por acaso há algo disso rolando?"

Usagi olhava para baixo sem saber o que falar, mas Rei, vendo como ela parecia desanimada, lhe tomou gentilmente a mão em apoio. Usagi perguntou:

"Você acha que é a hora?" Rei concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Usagi se animou e decidiu falar.

"Mamãe, papai. Vocês estão certos. De fato...Rei e eu temos...feito umas coisas e achamos ser a hora de saberem, mas...mas..."

"Fique sossegada, docinho." Yuko tranquilizou-a. "Lembrem, somos os pais de vocês duas e o que quer que estejam fazendo, terão nosso apoio e sei que poderemos resolver. Então, não tenham medo. Podem se abrir conosco."

Rei resolveu dizer.

"Bom, se querem mesmo saber, a verdade é que...é que..."

"NÓS ESTAMOS APAIXONADAS." As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo. "UMA PELA OUTRA."

* * *

**Xiii. Como será que papai e mamãe vão reagir diante disso?**


	5. Uma pela Outra

**Parte 5: Uma pela Outra**

* * *

Akio e Yuko olhavam de modo surpreendente depois do que ouviram, mas ficaram em silêncio.

"É verdade." Exclamou Usagi num tom triste. "Rei e eu nos amamos verdadeiramente. E sei disso porque quando penso nessa, meu coração dispara além do normal e fico ofegante. É como se eu sentisse um fogo me tomando por inteiro, mas de um modo confortante."

Rei falou em seguida. "Eu digo o mesmo. Usagi foi a primeira pessoa que sinceramente fez sentir-me amada. Quando tenho dificuldade pra dormir, os afagos dela me trazem a tranquilidade que preciso e assim, consigo dormir gostoso."

"Agora vocês sabem. O que temos uma pela outra é real, sentimos isso. Por favor, não fiquem bravos." Usagi falou quase chorando, juntando as palmas das mãos.

"Calma, Usagi, calma." Yuko acalmou-a. "Não estamos bravos. É que foi um choque saber disso. Sabíamos que vocês se gostavam, mas não pensamos que era tão profundo."

"De toda maneira," Prosseguiu Akio. "falamos que iríamos apoiá-las e era verdade. Mas acho que merecemos saber como isso começou."

Usagi e Rei concordaram. "Bem, faz alguns meses, uns três eu acho."

"Três meses? Não era nesse tempo que você e Mamo..."

"NÃO ME DIGA ESSE NOME." Gritou Usagi. "Ops. Me desculpem. Não queria ter gritado, mas foi uma coisa horrível com ele."

"Quão horrível foi isso, querida?" Yuko perguntou preocupada.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Estava um dia de muito sol, brilhante e quente. Tinha tudo para ser um ótimo dia para os apaixonados, e era como Usagi se sentia, enquanto seguia para o apartamento de Mamoru, levando para ele uma caixa de doces de amêndoas com chocolate, seu doce favorito. Ela estava ansiosa porque iria sair com ele e não havia nada que pudesse estragar um dia tão bonito e com uma motivação tão maravilhosa._

_Usagi chegou ao apartamento e foi logo entrando, já que tinha a chave. Passou pela sala e ia direto pra quarto de Mamoru, mas foi quando escutou uns gemidos vindo do quarto. Abriu uma fresta da porta e o que viu foi chocante: Mamoru estava na cama com uma bela ruiva, ambos quase nus e trocando beijos e toques sensuais._

_"Escute, Mamoru." Perguntou a ruiva. "Tem certeza que quer isso mesmo? Você não tem namorada?"_

_"Fala da Usagi? Ela é só uma criança. Prefiro mulheres mais maduras. Sei que ela vai achar outro, mas do jeito que ela é volúvel, não creio que consiga uma relação fixa." Ele deu uma pausa e seguiu. "Bem, não falemos mais disso e comecemos nossos planos de viagem para a Europa, onde quero ficar apenas com você."_

_"Hmmm, eu te amo, Mamoru."_

_"E eu também te amo, Sissi. Sempre te amei."_

_Usagi não conseguia crer no que tinha visto. De tão magoada, nem teve força ou vontade de abrir a porta ou gritar. Em vez disso, só deu meia volta e saiu do apartamento. Ao chegar a rua, olhou a caixa de doces na sacola e abriu-a, degustando todos os doces, sem se importar que seu vestido novo estava ficando manchado de chocolate ou que o tempo começara a fechar. Ela só andava cada vez mais lentamente e os passos a guiaram até o parque. Chegando ao playground, sentou-se no balanço e lá ficou, nem ligando que a chuva começava a cair e cada vez mais forte, molhando-a. Finalmente lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos azuis, parecendo se misturar com a chuva._

_Naquela hora, Rei corria o mais que podia para fugir da chuva que apertava mais, tendo grande dificuldade por causa das sacolas que levava num braço e segurando o guarda-chuva com só uma mão. Cortando caminho pelo parque, ela viu que Usagi estava sentada no balanço, totalmente indiferente da chuva que a encharcava._

_"Usagi? Por que você está aí se molhando toda?" Rei perguntou preocupada, mas não teve resposta. Olhando melhor para ela, viu as lágrimas que caiam lentamente dos olhos da amiga. Com muito custo, Rei levantou Usagi e a levou para sua casa. Uma vez lá, a conduziu ao banheiro e lhe deu um banho quente e em seguida, roupas secas._

_Rei fez um pouco de chá e encheu 2 xícaras, mas Usagi não parecia com vontade de beber. Isso a deixou preocupada._

_"Usagi? Usa-chan? O que aconteceu, querida? Por que estava na chuva? Por favor, me conte."_

_"Foi Mamo-ch...digo, Mamoru. Ele...ele foi..." Olhando fixamente para a amiga, Usagi começou a falar, mas não conseguiu completar a fala e no instante seguinte, se explodiu numa crise de choro, jogando-se no ombro de Rei._

_Usagi tentava falar, mas o choro sufocava todas as palavras. Rei a recebeu com um leve sorriso._

_"Está tudo bem, Usa-chan. Pode desabafar__ e chorar tudo que tiver. Eu estou aqui."_

_Após uns minutos, Usagi finalmente pôde se acalmar e contou o que havia ocorrido: sua ida ao apartamento, a ruiva com Mamoru, o que Mamoru tinha dito._

_Rei ficou furiosa com tudo aquilo. Como Mamoru teve coragem de fazer tal traição com alguém tão doce quanto Usagi? Uma menina pura, honesta e adorável, capaz de confortar e animar os corações mais duros e solitários. E nisso Rei tirava de letra, pois Usagi foi sua primeira amiga e mesmo com várias discussões e brigas, a considerava a pessoa mais querida de sua vida, junta a seu avô._

_Usagi conseguiu tomar um pouco de chá e ficar mais calma, mas estava exausta e abatida demais, então Rei lhe preparou uma cama e a deitou._

* * *

_No dia seguinte, Rei despertou e viu que Usagi ainda dormia. Se arrumou, deixou uma refeição para sua amiga e saiu, indo até o prédio de Mamoru. Foi logo até o apartamento dele, batendo na porta com muita raiva._

_"Mamoru, seu desgraçado. Abre essa porta. Como pôde magoar a Usa-chan? Saia daí, seu maldito. Saí ou arrebento esta porta e te arrebento em seguida."_

_Mas ninguém respondia. Rei batia cada vez mais forte quando um homem de outro apartamento surgiu._

_"Com licença, moça. Se estiver procurando o sr. Chiba, ele foi embora ontem de noite."_

_"FOI EMBORA?"_

_"Foi, sim. Ele cancelou o contrato de aluguel e partiu com uma bela mulher. Disseram algo sobre irem para Europa, e que não iriam voltar. Também pediu para dar isto para uma menina chamada Usagi." Ele mostrou uma mochila verde. "Tem tudo que pertence a ela. A conhece?"_

_"Conheço, sim. Minha melhor e mais querida amiga, e se por acaso o Mamoru ligar ou der alguma notícia, fale que se ele ousar voltar, terá alguém muito furiosa a espera dele." Dizendo isso e pegando a mochila, Rei foi embora._

* * *

_De volta em casa, Rei viu Usagi na cozinha, comendo e um pouco mais animada do que estava ontem._

_"Como está, Usa-chan?"_

_"Um pouco melhor. Obrigada por tudo."_

_"Quando quiser, querida." Usagi logo abaixou a cabeça, desanimando-se._

_"O que há de errado comigo? Por que ele fez isso? Nem precisa dizer. Sou uma inepta, inútil, uma criança boba. Não tenho talento nenhum e não sirvo pra nada. Ninguém vai querer uma tonta para uma relação fixa."_

_"Usagi." Falou Rei num tom severo, segurando-a pelos ombros. "Nunca mais se atreva a dizer tais coisas. Tudo isso é mentira. Mamoru é um estúpido superficial, incapaz de ver o que existe de bom nas pessoas, especialmente em você, que é a garota mais amável, generosa, divertida, sincera e altruísta que eu ou qualquer outro já conheceu. Seria impossível não haver uma pessoa que não pudesse se apaixonar por você."_

_"Mesmo? Se puder me citar ao menos uma que me ame como sou, eu acredito."_

_De fato ela não esperava ouvir aquela citação, mas sabia que se não desse uma resposta, sua amiga nunca se recuperaria._

_"Sim, Usagi. Há uma pessoa que te ama, e bem mais do que eu falei. E é..." Rei se segurou um instante, mas logo deu um passo a frente e beijou-a nos lábios. Usagi tomou um susto e sua primeira reação foi de fugir, mas se segurou. "R-Rei. V-v-você..."_

_"Sim, Usa-chan. Eu te amo de todo meu coração. A verdade é que todas aquelas brigas e discussões que tivemos foram pra disfarçar o ciúme que tinha por você e M...ele estarem juntos. Quantas vezes eu desejava expôr meus reais sentimentos a você, porém eu me contive porque para mim, a felicidade de quem eu amo é mais importante, mesmo que ele estivesse com outro. Sua felicidade é minha felicidade."_

_Tendo ouvido tudo isso, Usagi não sabia o que dizer. Sua amiga de todas as horas sempre nutriu tais sentimentos e os conteve em favor dela. Quando experimentou o beijo de Rei, reconheceu que nunca sentira nada igual quando estava com Mamoru, e vendo fixamente os olhos de Rei, percebera algo diferente, que nunca havia sentido. De modo que, sem aviso, se precipitou para cima dela e a beijou, agora com mais intensidade do que recebera. Ambos os lábios tinha um gosto doce, seguido dos movimentos de suas línguas, cada uma só se concentrando na garota à sua frente._

_"Snif, snif. Eu amo você, Minha Rei, Por favor, nunca me abandone."_

_"Também te amo, minha coelhinha. Juro que ficarei com você. Te protegerei, te confortarei e te amarei."_

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

"Passamos aquele dia juntas o dia todo, e nos meses seguintes, nosso amor só aumentou. Nunca mais soube...dele, mas não me importo." Usagi pegou a mão de Rei carinhosamente. "Porque encontrei o amor nesta garota, que soube me aceitar por quem eu sou, e nunca fui mais feliz."

Akio e Yuko continuavam ouvindo silenciosamente tudo que as meninas diziam. Foi quando Akio decidiu que era hora de falar.

"Então foi por isso, filha, que nos pediu para adotar Rei?"

"Foi uma das razões." Respondeu Usagi com seriedade, mas logo mudou o tom para um mais suave. "Mas a verdadeira motivação foi que meu coração não suportava ver Rei triste por ter perdido o vovô e Yuuichirou naquele assalto. Só a ideia dela ir para um orfanato ou um lar adotivo que possivelmente não daria o amor que ela merecia me doía demais, principalmente depois de tudo que ela fez por mim. Por isso pedi que a adotassem, porque vocês seriam os pais certos para ela. Fiz isso por ela. Por favor, não nos separem." Concluiu Usagi abraçando Rei ternamente.

"Mas por que iríamos fazer tal coisa?" Perguntou Yuko, seguido de um largo sorriso. "Saibam, meninas, que estamos muitos felizes, e ao mesmo tempo, orgulhosos."

"Estão...orgulhosos? Por que?" Foi a dúvida de Rei.

"Por sermos os pais mais sortudos que poderiam haver, e por que? Porque nossas filhinhas são as meninas com os corações mais puros que existem, já que colocam a felicidade da amiga e irmã acima da própria. Cada uma só pensou no bem da outra. Esse é o verdadeiro amor. Se todos no mundo fossem assim..."

Akio logo falou: "E cada uma de vocês é tão importante quanto a outra para nós."

Rei disse um pouco apreensiva: "Mesmo eu, sendo que...?" Yuko a interrompeu.

"Amorzinho. Você pode estar conosco a pouco tempo, mas é como se fizesse parte da família desde que nasceu. Usagi tem sorte em ter alguém tão querida ao lado dela, e nós também."

"Tudo que queremos é a felicidade de vocês. Sejam como a quiserem viver, nós as apoiaremos: melhores amigas, irmãs, namoradas ou até irem além disso." concluiu Akio.

Rei não conseguiu conter mais a emoção e com lágrimas nos olhos, correu na direção dos pais adotivos e os abraçou fortemente.

"Papai. Mamãe."

Usagi não ficou parada e também foi abraça-los. Todos juntos pareciam uma só pessoa. O amor que emanavam era enorme. Yuko segurava as cabeças das filhas como se as ninasse.

"Ah, minhas bebezinhas."

A família ficou abraçada mais uns minutos e depois se soltou.

"Certo, meninas. Que bom que tudo se resolveu, mas é hora de dormir. Vocês tem escola amanhã cedo."

"A escola para mim não é mais preocupação. Agora estou pegando firme nas matérias." Falou Usagi com determinação.

"Pode ser, mas deveria melhorar sua pontualidade. Quase que preciso te acordar com um balde de água." Rei respondeu com certo sarcasmo. Usagi olhou com certa frustração.

"Rei. Como pode dizer isso? Sou sua namorada, e nós nos amamos."

"É verdade. Sou sua namorada, mas também sou sua irmã, e estou fazendo meu trabalho de irmã, ou seja, implicar com você."

"Ahhh. Você é uma chata."

"E você, uma bobona."

"Mais bobona é você, ou melhor, bobona e meia, já que se gaba de ser a mais velha, mesmo que só por uns meses de diferença."

"Humpt." Ambas disseram na mesma hora em que se viraram de costas e num minuto, se encararam com uma careta e mostrando a língua uma pra outra.

"BLÉÉÉÉÉ."

Assim ficaram por uns segundos enquanto Akio e Yuko observavam com uma gota de suor na cabeça. Yuko, com uma veia exposta na cabeça, mexeu o dedo negativamente.

"Meninas, meninas." Ela falou num tom de severidade. "Não é assim que mocinhas deviam se comportar. Parem com isso ou não vão namorar por um mês."

Usagi e Rei se voltaram para a mãe e se curvaram, com uma gota de suor atrás das cabeças e uma cara de arrependimento.

"Desculpe, mamãe."

"É. Nos desculpe, mamãe."

"Muito bom. É assim que eu gosto. Agora façam as pazes."

"Podemos fazer isso com um beijinho?" Usagi perguntou. Akio e Yuko consentiram.

Rei e Usagi se olharam e se beijaram na boca. Um beijo doce e intenso. Seus pais viram abismados.

"Ei. Disseram que podíamos nos beijar, mas não disseram como." Rei retrucou.

"Hã...bem...é verdade." Akio teve que reconhecer. "Mas, olhem. Se vão mesmo namorar, tentem ser discretas, tá? Se for no quarto, ou aqui em casa quando ficarem sozinhas, tudo bem. Só pedimos pra não darem na vista, está bem?"

As duas balançaram a cabeça positivamente e com alegria nos rostos, deram as mãos e foram para a cama. Rei logo saiu correndo na frente.

"Ei, isso não vale." Reclamou Usagi.

"Corrida para o quarto vale tudo. Blééé." Rei mostrou a língua e esticou a pálpebra para baixo, zombando de Usagi, que saiu atrás dela.

Akio e Yuko não podiam deixar de achar graça. "Mas que coisa. Se gostam como melhores amigas, amam-se como namoradas e mesmo com tudo, brigam como irmãs."

"Elas tem um amor muito especial. Lembra quando nos conhecemos na escola, querido? Eramos mais ou menos desse jeito."

"Com certeza lembro. E achei estranho você não ter ficado chocada com o beijo que elas deram."

"Já vi algo parecido. Tinha duas amigas no colegial chamadas Kiyone e Mihoshi..."

* * *

Já algumas horas depois, Rei e Usagi estavam deitadas nuas na cama, sem poder dormir. Usagi apoiava a cabeça num braço enquanto que com o outro afagava os belos cabelos negros de Rei, que estava muito à vontade com a cabeça deitava sobre os seios de Usagi, ao mesmo tempo que brincava com a longa mecha loira da namorada. As duas mostravam-se felizes.

"Como se sente, Usa-chan?"

"Mais tranquila, minha Rei-chan. Como se tivesse tirado-me um peso do peito. Claro que não me refiro a você, linda. Pode se apoiar em mim quando quiser."

"Eu também estou contente. Você estava certa. Mamãe e papai aceitaram de boa o que sentimos e como somos. Agora tenho tudo que queria: uma família amorosa e compreensível e uma irmã e namorada linda e gentil."

Usagi ainda tinha algo a dizer: "Olha, lembra quando papai nos falou sobre namorarmos ou ir além disso?"

"Claro."

"Então. Acha que nós um dia...?"

Rei se aproximou e beijou-a com paixão. "Nada me deixaria mais feliz. Eu te amo e aceitarei quando for a hora."

"Eu também te amo, minha cabecinha quente. Vou aguardar ansiosa." E com essas últimas palavras, as duas finalmente caíram no merecido sono.

* * *

**Além do relacionamento de Usagi e Rei, sempre gostei do fato de haver uma relação entre Kiyone e Mihoshi de Tenchi Muyo, o qual pretendo retratar em futuras histórias.**


	6. Viajando com quem Amo

**Parte 6: Viajando com quem Amo**

* * *

"Meninas. Andem logo. Temos que ir cedo para não pegar trânsito."

"Já vamos, papai. Estamos terminando com as malas."

Rei logo em seguida voltou para o quarto, onde Usagi terminava de arrumar sua mala, tentando colocar tudo que precisava na ordem certa.

"Usagi? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, obrigada. Foi um desafio, mas deu pra encaixar tudo." Ela respondeu numa junção de orgulho e satisfação.

Rei logo checava se tudo que precisava estava embalado. "Melhor ver se tudo está aí. Vai que falte algo."

"Certo, Rei. Deixa eu ver. Sandálias, bermudas, camisas, camisetas, vestidos, óculos de sol, bronzeador, protetor solar, guarda-sol, toalha, saída-de-banho. É, parece que...AHHH. Estamos esquecendo o mais importante: NOSSOS MAIÔS."

Rei viu que sua irmã tinha razão. Ambas começaram a abrir e ver as gavetas para pegar os maiôs. Usagi optou por seu maiô rosa escuros com franjas e babadinhos e outro azul com lacinhos costurados na diagonal. Rei encontrou um biquíni vermelho com calcinha tipo shortinho com as bordas bordadas em preto, mas não achou nenhum outro.

"Rei. Você já achou outro maiô?

"Estou procurando, mas não...Ah, não. Me lembrei agora. Coloquei meus maiôs para lavar ontem e ainda não devem ser secado."

"Eu posso te emprestar um dos meus, se quiser." Ofereceu Usagi com muita simpatia.

"Querida. Te agradeço muito, mas temo que os seus não façam muito meu estilo. Não se ofensa, por favor." USagi não se ofendeu, pois conhecia o gosto elegante de sua namorada, mas aí lhe bateu uma ideia.

"Ei, tem um que você pode levar." Dizendo isso, Usagi abriu a gaveta de baixo da cômoda e tirou um pacote, dando-o para Rei. "Pode usar este."

"Este? Mas Usagi, lhe prometi que só o usaria para você, lembra?"

"Eu sei, mas desta vez vou dar um dispensa especial. Aliás, é justo que todos vejam como minha irmã (e aos meus olhos, minha namorada) é uma deusa da beleza."

Um rubor se formou nas bochechas de Rei, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada, mas sabia que Usagi estava certa.

"Sabe uma coisa que eu queria fazer na praia?" Ela perguntou enquanto guardava suas roupas de banho na mala. Em seguida falou bem feliz: "Poder nadar à luz do luar totalmente sem nada."

Usagi nunca pensou que sua querida namorada tivesse um sonho tão peculiar, porém não tinha como censurá-la, já que às vezes ela pensava em coisa assim.

"Ah. Rei-chan, minha levada sonhadora." Ela se aproximou dela pelas costas e a abraçou suavemente, dando-lhe um beijo nos pescoço. "Tem horas que acho que você consegue ler minha mente, pois tenho fantasias assim. Quem sabe uma hora..."

Rei se virou e deu-lhe uma leve mordida nos lábios. "É por isso que te amo." As duas logo se entregaram a um longo beijo, que foi interrompido pela chamada de Yuko.

"Meninas. Já se aprontaram? Saída em 3 minutos. E se não vierem..."

Usagi e Rei fizeram uma cara de assustada e sem demora, terminaram de fechar as mochilas e saíram correndo, mas a saída foi tão brusca que tropeçaram na escada e caíram sobre sua mãe. As três ficaram todas amontoadas uma sobre a outra. Yuko ficou com uma veia exposta na cabeça na mesma hora que levantava sua mão, que também tinha uma veia a mostra. As duas se levantaram e também ergueram-na.

"Perdão, mamãe. Foi sem querer." Responderam na mesma hora.

Tá, tá, tudo bem, mas agora para o carro."

Usagi e Rei pegaram suas mochilas e as levaram para o carro, onde seu pai colocava o resto da bagagem no porta-malas. Akio pegou as malas das filhas e as pôs junto com o resto. Em seguida, todos entraram no carro. Shingo queria sentar no meio, mas Usagi logo tomou o lugar.

"Por que você tem que ficar aí, hein? Eu que gosto de ficar no meio."

"Eu digo por que." Rei falou logo que entrou ao lado dela, lhe acariciando suas mechas. "É porque suas duas lindas irmãs amam ficar lado a lado, e com você no meio, fica difícil."

Shingo tinha uma cara de bravo. "E se eu uma hora dessas tocar a boca no mundo e resolver falar que minhas irmãs curtem mutuamente um...rala-rala?"

"Pode até contar, querido, mas se tentar...diga adeus para sempre aos acampamentos de verão." Yuko avisou quando entrava no carro. Em meio a isso, Shingo não teve escolha senão engolir o sapo. Rei e Usagi se olharam e deram um risinho leve.

"Apertem os cintos, família. Estamos saindo para viajar e nos divertir." Akio anunciou com alegria, logo seguido de um grito coletivo.

"VIVAAAA"".

O carro partiu, deixando a cidade em meia hora e pegando a estrada. Yuko não deixava de sorrir para o marido.

"Querido. Devo dizer que nunca pensei que um dia poderíamos viajar para um resort tão refinado e exclusivo. E tudo isso graças a sua dedicação."

"Não disse que valia a pena ser um funcionário modelo, capaz de ser o empregado do mês tantas vezes? Foram 4 anos duros, mas consegui ser empregado do mês por 10 vezes e como incentivo, a firma presenteia quem obtêm tal meta com um prêmio-surpresa, e este ano foi uma estádia num resort de luxo em Kyoto, com direito a tudo por conta da firma."

"É, vimos o panfleto." Comentou Rei. "Tem de tudo: praia, piscina, salão de beleza, karaokê, spa..."

"E restaurante de rodízio bufê, vinte e quatro horas. Tudo que puder comer. Vou comer de tudo." Usagi citava alegremente, no mesmo tempo que imaginava bolos, sorvetes, sopas, frangos, tortas, sushis, yakisobas, bolinhos de arroz etc.. Ela sonhava tão alto que até estava derramando baba do largo sorriso.

Shingo não perdeu tempo para zombar dela. "Quando a gente chegar, seria melhor corrermos até o restaurante porque se depender dessa glutona, até as cadeiras e a mesa vão sumir por obra desse saco sem fundo."

Usagi ficou indignada e antes de qualquer ação que pudesse realizar, Rei tomou a iniciativa e deu em Shingo um croque rápido na cabeça, deixando-o com um galo inchado.

"Isso te ensine a não falar mais mal dela."

"Obrigado, Rei-chan."

"Isso é trabalho meu."

Usagi ficou chocada. "Rei. Por que é tão malvada comigo, hein?"

"Porque é divertido, e ninguém tira minha diversão." Ela respondeu com triunfo.

"Pois tomara que quando chegarmos, ninguém no salão de beleza te atenda, já que sua cara é impossível de arrumar."

"Se é assim, que coloquem um aviso de proibido com sua cara na porta do restaurante. Do contrário, vamos morrer de fome."

"Sua nervosinha."

"Cabeça de almondega."

As duas se encararam de frente e trataram de contra-atacar com a mostra de língua.

"BLÉÉÉÉ."

Akio e Yuko tentavam disfarçar que não ouviam, mas não deixavam de ter gotas de suor sobe as cabeças.

"Desta vez vou deixar porque estamos de férias."

"Vai ser uma viagem muuuuuito longa."

* * *

Algumas horas tinham se passado desde que a viagem começou. A estrada se encontrava deserta e sem um carro à vista. Akio e Yuko aproveitavam a calma que se expressava na estrada. Shingo jogava um videogame portátil e Usagi e Rei, que tinham acabado com a 'briga de irmãs', penteavam o cabelo uma da outra, embora estivessem a uma beira de nervos devido a calma que se estendia há horas.

"Ahhh, que tédio. Papai, vai demorar pra chegarmos?" Rei perguntou com cara de ociosidade.

"Paciência, benzinho. Mais 2 ou 3 horas e já estaremos lá."

"2 OU 3 HORAS? E não temos nada para fazer."

"Usagi. Sei que é demorado, mas tenha paciência, meu docinho. Vai ver que quando chegarmos, vai compensar." Disse Yuko. "Nesse meio tempo, tentem você e Rei acharem algo que possam fazer. Sei que conseguem."

Naquela situação, para Rei e Usagi só tinha uma coisa que davam pra fazer.

"Se o caso é esse, mamãe, a Rei e eu podemos namorar? Só um pouquinho. Seremos discretas."

Não era exatamente isso que Yuko e Akio esperavam que suas filhas fizessem, mas entendiam elas.

"Está bem, mas só beijar no rosto e na boca"

"E no pescoço?"

"Tá, tá ok, e nada de tirar a roupa."

Com isso, Usagi e Rei se abraçaram e trocaram suaves beijos na boca e no rosto, cada uma se entusiasmando com a outra, elogiando o cheiro e a maciez do cabelo da outra.

Shingo se sentia meio incomodado, mas fingia que não via nada. Papai e mamãe tentavam ignorar e se concentrar na calmaria da rodovia, mas era meio difícil com sua filhas namorando no banco de trás, contudo não desejavam separar duas amigas que mostravam um amor tão intenso e puro que eles prometeram apoiar sobre tudo.

Assim ficaram as duas por vários minutos, sem passar dos limites que sua mãe lhes impôs, apesar da vontade de quererem passar do sinal.

Foi quando repentinamente Akio voltou para trás e as avisou: "Separem-se rápido. Tem um carro vindo aí."

Sem perder tempo, Rei e Usagi afastaram-se ligeiramente com caras de confusas e pegando as escovas, fingiram pentear uma à outra. O carro passou com seus passageiros olhando para a família Tsukino, que sorriam alegremente, incluindo as meninas, que desajeitadamente se penteavam e mostravam seus lindos sorrisos. Após isso, o resto da viagem seguiu tranquila.

* * *

Finalmente, quase que anoitecendo, a família finalmente chegou ao resort. Akio era o único acordado.

"Pessoal, despertem. Chegamos."

Todos acordaram na hora e ficaram deslumbrados com o resort. Parecia um grande hotel com vários andares e de frente ao mar. Se por fora já era incrível, deviam imaginar como seria o interior.

Na recepção, logo foram atendidos por uma bela moça.

"Olá. Tenho uma reserva. Tsukino."

A atendente procurou e achou a ficha.

"Ah, é claro. Akio Tsukino, com a esposa, o filho e as duas filhas. A empresa Suzuki o presenteou com 2 semanas no resort com tudo pago. Sejam muito bem-vindos e esperamos que desfrutem de tudo que temos a oferecer."

"Confirme nossos quartos, por favor. Um de casal e dois de solteiros."

A atendente mais uma vez viu a ficha e fez uma cara de espanto.

"Não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas houve um erro na hora de reservar." Disse a atendente. "Nós tivemos uma confusão e reservamos 1 quarto de solteiro e 2 de casal, e infelizmente estamos lotados. Peço perdão por isso."

Usagi decidiu agir. "Ah, não tem problema, não. Isso pode acontecer. Minha irmã e eu ficamos em um dos quartos de casal. Estamos acostumadas a dividir, não é maninha?" Ela perguntou dando uma piscada ligeira para Rei, que ficou meio vermelha com tal gesto, mas não deixava de apreciar o olhar doce de sua namorada.

Alguns bellboys vieram e trataram de levar as bagagens para os quartos. Usagi e Rei ficaram sem fôlego com o aspecto de onde iam ficar: uma TV de plasma, uma varanda que dava para o mar, um frigobar e até um colchão de água numa cama em forma de coração.

"Nossa, Rei-chan. Olha pra isso. Esse lugar tem de tudo, mesmo. E será nosso por 2 semanas. Não é uma belezura? Não é um sonho?"

"Com certeza, Usa-chan." Ela concordou, colocando-lhe o braço ao redor da cintura e dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto. "Parece que estamos em lua-de-mel" Tais palavras afetaram Usagi com um forte toque no coração, que deu um beijo intenso em Rei. "Eu amo você, Rei-chan, ainda mais com esse jeito nas palavras. Quem sabe tenhamos nossa lua-de-mel num lugar como este." "Quem sabe, minha coelhinha. Ei, quer experimentar a cama?" "Só se for agora." E as duas sem pensar se jogaram na cama, que balançava no ritmo do colchão d`água, conforme as duas amantes remexiam-se.

* * *

Na hora do jantar, todos se reuniram no restaurante. De fato era bem maior do que Usagi pensava e muito melhor. O bufê tinha de tudo que Usagi sonhava, que não hesitou em atacar a mesa.

"Usagi." Falou Rei. "Devia ter mais compostura e calma. A mesa não vai fugir." "Eu sei que não, mas vai saber quando teremos outra oportunidade? E eu entendo por que você hesita. Afinal, não é todo mundo que tem a coragem para encarar um bufê dessa magnitude." Usagi disse em tom zombador.

"Ah, é? Bem, irmãzinha, isso é o nós vamos ver." Rei decidiu não ficar atrás e também encheu o prato com tudo que tinha direito. Afinal, estava tudo pago, mesmo.

Usagi e Rei entupiram seus pratos com tudo, de salada até sobremesa, e caíram de boca. Yuko, Akio e Shingo estavam aliviados pelo restaurante estar quase vazio devido a hora tão avançada. As duas comeram de tudo que havia e repetiram até cansar. No final, só restava um bolinho de carne nos pratos, e embora já estivessem fartas, disputaram numa luta de hachis quem ficava com ele. Foi uma grande luta mas no fim, Shingo pegou o bolinho e o comeu, deixando as irmãs perplexas e furiosas. Akio e Yuko não sabiam o que dizer ou expressar, além dos olhos grandes como pires.

* * *

De volta ao quarto, Rei e Usagi, mesmo supostamente tendo feito um papelão, caíram na risada, se lembrando do que tinham feito e dando graças a Deus que não houve consequências.

"Que bom que isso não resultou no encurtamento da nossa estádia. Afinal, quero tirar proveito de tudo daqui."

"Com certeza, coração." Usagi respondeu enquanto olhava da varanda do quarto para o mar que se agitava sob a luz da lua. Rei se aproximou dela.

"Querida." Ela apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro da namorada. "O mar está tão convidativo, não acha?" Usagi concordou com um terno sorriso. "Lembra o que eu falei sobre querer nadar no mar bem à vontade?" Usagi deu um olhar curioso a Rei. "Sim, lembro. Por acaso estaria querendo...?"

"Eu disse também que queria tirar proveito de tudo que este resort oferecia. Então, que tal você e eu, lá por meia-noite, depois de papai, mamãe e Shingo forem dormir, nós duas irmos à praia e..." E tão logo Rei terminou de falar, Usagi não imaginava como alguém que sempre pareceu um modelo de comportamento e elegância poderia ser tão libertina, mas mesmo assim não via razão pra reprendê-la, pois ela própria tinha seus desejos e fantasias. Dessa maneira, topou sair com sua namorada para o passeio na praia.

* * *

Meia-noite. Usagi e Rei acordaram e tomando todo o cuidado para não serem vistas, saíram do resort e foram a praia, indo para um ponto bem afastado, tendo a noite como aliada encobertadora. Tão logo encontraram um lugar bem isolado e sem ninguém por perto, as duas trataram de agir. Usagi pôs uma toalha na areia enquanto Rei se despia lentamente. Usagi já tinha visto-a nua e sempre achou seu corpo lindo, mas talvez pelo reflexo do luar, ela se mostrava deslumbrante.

"E então, Usa-chan? Você vem ou vou ter que ir sozinha?"

Usagi hesitou por um momento, mas logo tomou coragem e tirou toda a roupa na frente de Rei, que com certeza sentia o mesmo que ela quando a viu nua sob a luz da lua.

As duas de mãos dadas correram em direção ao mar e deram um grande mergulho, ficando submersas por alguns segundos para em seguida, ficarem com as cabeças de fora da água. Seus cabelos encharcados pareciam brilhar junto ao oceano iluminado. Cada uma contemplava a beleza da companheira.

"O mar fica tão quente à noite. Não acha, Usa-chan?"

Sua namorada consentiu silenciosamente e se aproximando, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. "Já te disse hoje que te amo, minha Rei?"

"Sim, mas gosto quando você diz, minha descabelada." "Descabelada, é?" E com tais palavras, Usagi começou a tacar água em Rei, que tratou de revidar. Entre risos e falsas provocações, as duas irmãs/namoradas correram de volta para a areia e se jogaram na toalha estendida, abraçando-se amorosamente. Seus longos cabelos cobriam parte de seu corpos nus na hora que trocavam beijos e carícias, ambas mutuamente dando prazer de todo modo. Um pouco depois, as duas se levantaram, se enxugaram e vestiram-se, ficando sentadas na toalha. Rei apoiava a cabeço no ombro de Usagi.

"Como se sente realizando sua fantasia?"

"Como se tivesse ganho o melhor dos presente, mas sabe o que tornou isso inesquecível?"

"O que?"

"Você. Estar aqui com você fez do meu sonho a maior coisa que já me deixou feliz. Depois que fui adotada pela família mais carinhosa do mundo, naturalmente."

Usagi tinha uma grande alegria em seu coração por ver sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, sua namorada e quem sabe um dia, sua esposa, tão radiante. Não importa o que tivesse que fazer, faria de tudo por sua felicidade e amor.

Já caindo sob os efeitos do sono, Rei e Usagi trataram de voltar para o resort e poder assim desfrutar de um sono merecido, enquanto que suas férias estavam apenas no início.

* * *

**Este capítulo foi mais demorado do que imaginei que ficaria, mas creio que valeu a pena. Conseguem pensar que Rei pudesse ter fantasias tão intensas? E Usagi que sempre pareceu a mais inocente? Há mais coisas do que os olhos podem ver.**


	7. Dia de Mãe e Filhas

**Parte 7: Dia de Mãe e Filhas**

* * *

As férias dos Tsukino seguiam muito bem. Tudo que o resort tinha eles não deixavam passar. O banho quente era de primeira, com muito espaço para relaxar. O karaokê estava entre as mais frequentados, especialmente quando Usagi e Rei cantavam juntas, pois mais de uma vez chegaram a tirar palmas dos outros hóspedes. Nas refeições, Usagi tirava proveito de tudo, em geral competindo com Rei.

Mas apesar disso, Usagi e Rei mantinham seu amor forte e convicto, diversas vezes fazendo sexo até altas horas da noite. Até mesmo foram escondidas nadar nuas no mar mais duas vezes, mas quase que foram pegas na terceira, tendo que cortar isso, mas nada arrependidas.

"Uma hora, alugamos uma casa em frente à praia e daí poderemos nadar como queremos." Disse Rei à Usagi, enquanto massageava suas pernas depois que tinham voltado de seu terceiro passeio, quando quase foram flagradas. Usagi, que apreciava e muito a massagem de sua namorada, de fato ficou bem assustada com o ocorrido, mas admitia que a experiência foi realmente excitante, ainda mais estando com a mulher que mais amava a seu lado.

Num desses dias, Usagi e Rei desfrutavam ao lado de sua mãe um banho de lama no spa.

"Que delícia essa lama. Tão relaxante. Não concordam, meninas?"

Usagi e Rei sorriam ao mesmo tempo, concordando com as palavras de Yuko.

"De fato, essa lama é ótima para a pele. Me sinto bem mais jovem." Rei exclamou.

"Que bom que pensa assim, porque já estava pensando que teria que te colocar num asilo para velhinhas." Usagi disse em tom de piada.

"Ei. Quem pensa que é pra falar desse jeito?"

"Ora, sou sua irmã, e é o meu trabalho pegar no seu pé. Não foi você que disse isso tantas vezes?"

"Sim, mas do que sei, esse serviço é meu."

"Não vi ninguém solicitar direitos autorais." Usagi respondeu mostrando a língua.

"Cabeça de vento."

"Cara de lua cheia."

"Garotas, garotas. Deixei claro que queria um dia para relaxar. Nada de discussão ou brigas hoje."

Usagi e Rei olharam arrependidas e disseram ao mesmo tempo: "Perdão, mamãe."

"Eu sei que essas brigas são só de mentirinha, mas hoje eu queria desfrutar de um tempo com minhas 2 filhinhas, assim como um dia só de mãe e filhas. Combinado?"

"Combinado."

"Então, o que acham que poderíamos fazer, só nós três, enquanto seu pai e seu irmão estão no salão de jogos?"

"PRAIA." Rei e Usagi gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Parece uma boa ideia, embora tenha ouvido que há chance de tempestade para hoje."

"Com um dia tão bonito como está lá fora?" Usagi apontou para uma janela. "E sabemos que previsão do tempo nem sempre acerta."

"Usagi tem razão, e um dia de praia é a melhor coisa para aproximar uma família."

Yuko pensou um instante e logo respondeu: "É, creio que estão certas. Vamos para os nossos quartos nos arrumar e nos encontramos em 10 minutos na porta da frente."

"LEGAL. VAMOS LÁ."

* * *

No quarto, Usagi estava no banheiro se arrumando e Rei ajeitava suas coisas na bolsa de praia quando reparou no maiô rosa de franjas de Usagi sobre a cama. Rei pegou o maiô por um instante e sem que se desse conta, o levou ao rosto e sentiu o cheiro da roupa. Era o cheiro que emanava de sua Usagi, que amava de todo coração. Apenas por sentir tal aroma Rei já se sentia tocada pela excitação, a mesma que sentia quando a tocava e a beijava. Era uma tentação.

"Ei, O que acha que está fazendo?"

Rei se assustou quando Usagi lhe perguntou que na hora escondeu o maiô nas costas, mostrando um largo sorriso.

"Tá escondendo o que aí? Anda, deixa eu ver."

Rei tentou evitar que Usagi visse, mas não conseguiu. Ela então mostrou o maiô. Usagi lhe olhou com advertência.

"Ah, então era isso. Acha que eu não sei o que ia fazer?"

"U-Usa-chan. Não é o que está pensando."

"Eu acho que é o que penso, sim. Você..."

Rei suava frio de tanto medo. _"Ela vai achar que sou uma pervertida. Não, não."_

"Está querendo mudar seu estilo." Ela falou de uma vez, enquanto Rei caia no chão, pega por tamanha surpresa. "Eu sabia que era isso. Sabe, sempre achei que você ficaria uma graça de rosa. Então, hoje você vai com esse maiô, e eu irei com aquele que gosto quando você usa."

Rei se levantou meio transtornada, mas aliviada que Usagi não viu sua real intenção.

"Er, bem, eu..." Usagi se aproximou rapidamente da namorada com uma cara de desconfiada. "A não ser que tivesse outras intenções, não tinha?" "Eu? Que nada, que nada. Vamos nos aprontar logo e encontrar a mamãe, ok?" Tendo encerrado o assunto, as duas começaram a mudar de roupa.

* * *

Na entrada do resort, Yuko aguardava que Usagi e Rei. Após uns minutos, as duas chegaram.

Ela mal podia crer como suas filhas estavam. Rei vestia o maiô rosa de franjas em cima e babadinhos embaixo de Usagi, parecendo um pouco tímida e Usagi envergava o maiô tomara-que-caia de cor laranja e vermelho de Rei, mostrando-se bem à vontade. Obviamente as duas não podiam deixar de ver sua mãe num biquíni de listras vermelhas e pretas. Ela se mostrava em muito boa forma. Yuko, por outro lado, não pensava em como suas filhas ficariam tão deslumbrantes em roupas tão diferentes de seus estilos.

"Puxa, Usagi. Você parece tão sofisticada, tão madura e você, Rei...parece um doce. Dá até vontade de te morder.

"Obrigada, mamãe. E se me permite dizer, parece uma modelo de capa." citou Rei.

"Verdade. Acho difícil que te considerem uma adulta. Está mais para uma adolescente colegial." Concordou Usagi.

"Meninas, por favor. Assim fico sem graça." Yuko ficou corada com os elogios.

"Mas é verdade. Temos uma mãe que não é só amável, mas também uma lindeza."

Yuko abraçou as duas meninas com alegria por tamanha consideração. "Então, o que esperamos? Teremos nosso dia de mãe e filhas ou não?"

E com isso, as três rumaram para a praia.

* * *

O dia foi só diversão: fazer castelos de areia, jogos de vôlei, se bronzear, enterrar-se na areia, nadar, praticar surf (na falta das pranchas, Rei e Usagi se revezavam como pranchas), tomar sorvete e tudo que poderia se esperar de um dia entre mãe e filhas.

Yuko, Usagi e Rei passeavam juntas de mãos dadas, sentindo a areia em seus pés, muito satisfeitas pelo dia que desfrutaram.

"Esse sim foi um dia maravilhoso, não acham, meninas?" Rei e Usagi sorriam felizes para sua mãe.

Rei com certeza estava mais contente, sendo que nunca havia conhecido o amor e companheirismo de uma verdadeira mãe, seu coração vibrava de grande felicidade apenas de estar ao lado de Yuko. Usagi não podia deixar de ver como sua namorada e irmã estava feliz.

"Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes, e aí..." De repente, o tempo meio que começou a mudar bruscamente e o sol foi logo encoberto por nuvens negras. Ventos fortes começaram a soprar e a chuva aos poucos ia engrossando.

"E não é que a previsão acertou? Mas não é hora de análise, é hora de correr."

"De acordo, Usagi. Vamos." Rei respondeu. Mas a chuva ia ficando cada vez mais forte a cada instante. Elas mal conseguiam se manter de pé por causa dos ventos, o que tornava impossível poderem voltar ao resort.

"Ah. Essa chuva tá forte demais. O que faremos?" Usagi parecia desesperada.

"Não se assuste, querida. Vejam ali." Yuko apontou para uma cabana a alguns metros de onde se encontravam. As três correram em direção a ela.

Era uma velha casa de barcos e pelo aspecto, parecia desocupada há tempos. Felizmente a porta não foi difícil de abrir. Todas então entraram.

Do lado de fora, os ventos pareciam aumentar, deixando Usagi preocupada, porém a casa mostrava-se firme o bastante para aguentar. Subitamente um trovão muito forte ressoou, assustando-as, mas Rei é que parecia a mais apavorada. Yuko abraçou-a com toda segurança.

"Tenha calma, querida. Não precisa ter medo."

"Mamãe, mamãe. A verdade é que morro de medo de trovões. Desde aquele dia..."

* * *

_flashback _

_No hospital, Rei com 2 anos e meio se encontrava na sala de espera do hospital com seu avô, que a abraçava ternamente. O clima começava a fechar. Pingos de chuva iam caindo e trovões eram ouvidos. Rei parecia assustada, mas tentava não mostrar. _

_Um médico saiu da sala de cirurgia e foi em direção a Rei e ao avô._

_"E então, doutor? Ele vai...?" Mas antes que pudesse acabar de dizer, o médico virou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando um semblante triste. _

_"Sentimos muito. Fizemos o que podíamos, mas..." Vovô abaixou a cabeça e olhou tristemente para a neta. Rei foi tomada por uma dor no coração que a levou a um forte choro, no instante que se ouviu um trovão._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Depois disso, sempre que ouço um trovão, além do medo, me traz lembranças horríveis de quando papai morreu." Rei colocou as mãos sobre o rosto enquanto chorava. Yuko e Usagi a abraçaram juntas.

"Minha queridinha. Sei que vivenciou tristes momentos na vida, mas agora tem uma família que a apoia e a ama. Vamos ficar com você sempre. Prometemos."

Rei sentia-se mais aliviada e segura, envolta nos braços de sua mãe e irmã.

Sendo que precisavam de um lugar mais fixo para pisarem, elas viram um barco sobre um grande suporte e coberto com uma lona. O barco podia ter seus bancos removidos, de modo que os tiraram e puderam se deitar dentro dele.

"Pelo menos vai nos deixar secas e mais seguras." Comentou Yuko. "Mas os maiôs umedecidos desse jeito não vão nos fazer bem. Garotas, já que não tem ninguém aqui, vamos tirar as roupas antes de nos resfriarmos." Rei e Usagi nunca tiveram problemas de se despirem entre si, mas agora, em frente de sua mãe, ambas meio que ficaram encabuladas.

"Meninas, não tem do que se envergonhar. Somos todas mulheres aqui." Yuko comentou com segurança.

As três se encontravam despidas dentro do barco com os maiôs pendurados numa fresta da casa, onde o vento soprava bem fraco para assim secar as roupas de banho. Do lado de fora, a tempestade soprava cada vez mais forte.

* * *

De volta ao Resort, Skio e Shingo estavam preocupados, sendo que não encontraram Yuko e as meninas em lugar algum, ao passo que a chuva engrossava.

"Está preocupado, pai?"

"Olhe, não vou mentir para você. Estou morrendo de preocupação, mas sei que elas vão ficar bem. Conheço sua mãe e com as meninas junto delas, vão se sair bem."

"Mesmo com a Usagi?"

"Shingo. Usagi pode ser um tanta destrambelhada, mas ela também tem suas qualidades e mostrou-se muito madura, especialmente quando nos pediu que adotássemos Rei."

Disso Shingo não podia discordar. Admitia que sua irmã mostrava entre outras coisas, um grande coração. Mesmo tendo que às vezes aguentar ela e Rei dando um amasso, ficava contente por elas, ainda mais com Rei que lhe dava apoio espiritual quando se via por baixo. De fato, ele esperava que nada de mal viesse lhes acontecer, e que voltassem bem e a salvas.

* * *

Na casa de barcos, Usagi, Rei e sua mãe aguardavam que a tempestade acabasse. Rei se encontrava apavorada com os trovões, mas Usagi e Yuko tentavam mantê-la calma e confortável. Usagi tentava se segurar, mas sua mãe percebia que algo a afligia.

"Usagi. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, mamãe, mas estou ficando com frio."

De fato o vento estava esfriando e os maiôs continuavam úmidos. Mesmo as tolhas e as saídas-de-banho não eram suficientes.

"Garotas, tenho uma ideia de como nos aquecermos. Dizem que o corpo humano é o melhor para aquecer outro. Então, vamos ficar juntas e nos mexer o mais que pudermos. E a lona pode ajudar. Está um pouco empoeirada, mas é bem grossa."

Rei, Usagi e Yuko se cobriram com a lona e uma vez juntas, trataram de se juntar e se esfregar com o intuito de se manterem aquecidas. As meninas já haviam se acostumado com essa sensação quando faziam sexo, porém se sentiam meio estranhas estando deitadas com a mãe, embora não conseguissem deixar de apreciar o toque e o calor daquela mulher madura e bela. Yuko, por sua vez, entendia agora como suas filhas se sentiam quando ficavam juntas na cama. O toque delas era quente e excitante e seus gemidos expressavam o quanto apreciavam, mas procurava lembrar que eram suas meninas e não podia passar da linha. Mesmo assim, apenas por estar com elas já a deixava muito confortável.

E assim foram até que caíram no sono.

* * *

Usagi acordou horas depois e quando percebeu que não ouvia mais o silvo veloz do vento, foi até a porta e viu que a tempestade passou.

"Mãe. Rei. Acordem. A tempestade acabou."

Elas acordaram e viram que o tempo estava bom mesmo.

"Que bom que terminou. Ah, mamãe. Se você não estivesse aqui conosco..." Disse Rei, aliviada e com lágrimas escorrendo enquanto abraçava sua mãe.

"Sei que posso confiar que vocês sempre poderão ajudar-se, mas saibam que estarei para o que for necessário se isso envolver minhas bebezinhas. Vem aqui também, Usagi."

Usagi não se demorou e juntou-se ao abraço afetuoso com a mãe e a irmã.

"Acho que podemos voltar agora. Papai e Shingo com certeza devem estar super nervosos." Usagi foi direto para a porta e estava pra sair quando Yuko a chamou. "Ah, querida. não esqueceu alguma coisa?" "Ora, o que eu poderia..." nem terminou de falar quando se deu que estava sem roupa. Usagi tratou de fechar rápido a porta.

* * *

De volta ao Resort, Usagi, Rei e Yuko encontraram Akio e Shingo, que correram em sua direção.

"Querida, meninas. Vocês estão bem? O que houve? Onde estavam durante a tempestade?"

"Fique calmo, amor. Estamos bem, e apesar do que passamos, tivemos um ótimo dia de mãe e filhas. Não foi, bombonzinhos?" Yuko olhou as duas com uma piscada. Rei e Usagi retribuíram a piscada e seguiram com a família para aproveitar o restos das férias.

* * *

**Queria que Usagi e Rei tivessem um momento intimo e amoroso ao lado de Yuko. Claro que procurei não tentar exceder os limites, pois não sei se aqui nesse site pode-se tal coisa.**

**Já imaginaram o quanto seria engraçado Usagi usar Rei como prancha de surf e vice-versa? Eu sim.**


	8. Primeiro Natal

**Parte 8: Primeiro Natal**

* * *

O clima de Natal estava em toda parte. As decorações, casais juntos em união amorosa, lojas vendendo aos montes, as famílias reunidas.

Usagi e Rei tinham saído para fazer compras de última hora e assim poderem ficar um pouco sozinhas. Apesar de terem sua privacidade no quarto, as duas quiseram sair para resplandecer, principalmente tendo que aguentar Shingo. O dia estava maravilhoso e a neve caía, dando um tom de paz e beleza a cidade.

"Ah, Rei-chan. Não é bom termos um tempinho só para nós?"

"Com certeza, Usa-chan. Estarmos juntas é o momento da vida que mais aprecio. Claro que temos o papai e a mamãe, e mesmo o Shingo sendo um tremendo mala, gosto de ter ele também. Sendo que é o primeiro Natal que comemoro desde...desde que..." A voz de Rei meio que falhou. Usagi sabia que isso se deu porque ela com certeza se lembrava do vovõ e de Yuuichirou. Usagi abraçou a irmã e namorada.

"Não fica triste, Rei-chan. Entendo você, mas como falou, você tem eu, Shingo, o papai e a mamãe. E eu sei que o vovô estaria contente vendo a família que a adotou e que te deu tanto amor."

Rei sorriu para ela com um calor no coração. "Obrigada, Usa-chan. Só você mesmo consegue me deixar para cima. Por isso eu te amo, entre tantos motivos."

Com o ânimo recuperado, Rei e Usagi voltaram as compras. Passaram em várias lojas e mesmo não comprando muito, as duas se divertiram experimentando roupas, escolhendo presentes, tomando sucos, entre outra coisas.

Após as compras, as duas voltavam para casa quando Rei pediu para passar num lugar. O destino delas foi o antigo santuário Hino, que agora era cuidado por outro sacerdote, um velho amigo de seu avô, que se dispôs a cuidar do lugar, e ao que tudo indicava, estava muito bem.

"Mestre Zan. É tão bom revê-lo."

"O sentimento é mútuo, Rei. Como está bonita e crescida e parece muito bem. Quem é esta jovenzinha tão simpática?"

"Esta é Usagi, minha irmã." Mestre Zan lhe sorriu em cumprimento. "Prazer, mestre Zan." Respondeu Usagi.

"Encantado em conhecê-la, Usagi. Estou feliz que sua nova família seja boa para com você, Rei."

"Na verdade, devo isso a Usagi. No dia do velório do vovô e de Yuuichirou, ela pediu aos pais que me adotassem e foi uma felicidade sem precedentes. Amo ela e e todos."

"Que bom que tudo correu bem na sua vida. Bem, tenho que cuidar de mais alguns assuntos. Voltem quando quiserem e fique despreocupada, Rei. Este lugar será como sempre foi desde o tempo de seu avô e Usagi...sei que posso contar com você para cuidar de sua irmã. Feliz Natal a vocês duas."

"Feliz Natal, mestre Zan." Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo que o cumprimentavam.

"Simpático o mestre Zan. E então, Rei? Como está?"

"Mais em paz, agora que sei que o santuário está ótimo e seguro." Rei disse alegremente e depois olhou para o relógio. "Melhor irmos. Mamãe não vai gostar que nos atrasemos."

Desse modo, as duas se apressaram para chegar em casa.

* * *

O clima na residência Usagi era tudo de bom. Yuko preparava o jantar e Akio a auxiliava, Shingo ajeitava a mesa e Rei e Usagi cuidavam de decorar a árvore de Natal.

"E então, garotas? Se divertiram bastante?"

"Pode crer, mamãe. Sairmos juntas é sempre uma diversão. Não que não seja a mesma coisa com você, porque gostamos de estar em sua companhia."

"Mas e eu?" Perguntou Akio meio aborrecido.

Ah, papai. Você também é tudo de bom." Usagi respondeu. Akio ficava feliz com tais palavras.

"Mas e aí? Convidaram suas amigas?"

"Infelizmente não deu. Makoto vai ficar com Ami e a mãe dela; Michiru e Haruka irão passar as férias com os pais de Haruka e Minako e Setsuna...digamos que elas tem seus planos."

"Bem. Ao menos estaremos todos aqui. Rei. Você gostaria que fossemos visitar o antigo templo do seu avô? Sabe, quando formos sair para pedir as bençãos para o ano que vem." Falou Yuko.

"Na verdade, já passamos lá." Rei citou um pouco melancólica.

"Ah. Desculpe, querida. Não quis citar isso, ainda mais nessa época."

"Tudo bem, mamãe. Estou bem. Podemos ir ao santuário, se quiser." Usagi fez uma cara pensativa.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. E se a gente..." E depois de tudo explicado, Rei se mostrava mais animada e seguiu para o quarto.

Um pouco depois, Rei voltou com seu traje de miko. Todos se juntaram ao redor dele.

Rei fez suas orações e rituais de sacerdotisa e ao final da cerimônia, era possível sentir uma energia mais positiva ao redor. Todos se levantaram e agradeceram-na.

"Na verdade, sou eu que devo gratidão. Por meu primeiro Natal com pais que me trataram com todo carinho, um irmão que embora um tanto pentelho, é bem divertido e pela irmã e namorada mais querida que qualquer um poderia pedir. Eu te amo, Usa-chan. Que o amor nos una por toda vida." Ela terminou, dando-lhe um forte abraço, quase chorando.

"Eu desejo o mesmo, Rei-chan. Nunca teria chegado até aqui sem seu apoio, ainda mais naquela...ocasião. Eu amo você de todo coração."

Yuko, Akio e Shingo estavam muito contentes com o que viam. De fato só podia ser amor de verdade, e eles não ligavam se fossem duas garotas, mesmo que fosse suas filhas. Elas se amavam e era tudo que importava.

"Então, não vamos esperar. Vamos à ceia." Comentou Shingo.

A ceia estava tão boa que quase nada sobrou, especialmente por Usagi e Rei serem as que mais repetiram a refeição.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Usagi e Rei já iam dormir quando Usagi pegou uma pequena caixinha da cômoda.

"Rei-chan. Sei que só abrimos os presentes amanhã, mas este eu queria que você abrisse agora. Comprei pensando em você." Rei pegou o pacotinho e o desembrulhou. Dentro estava um lindo anel de prata com uma pedra vermelha.

"Usa-chan. É tão lindo. Seria...?" "Isso mesmo. Um anel de compromisso. Quero que quando chegar o dia, você aceite casar comigo."

Rei não tinha palavras pra expressar tal gesto. Desse modo, ela abriu sua bolsa e retirou uma caixinha que pôs nas mãos de Usagi. Imaginando o que podia ser, ela logo o abriu e lá tinha um anel dourado com uma pedra de tonalidade rosa.

"Rei-chan. Isto é...?" "Isso mesmo que está pensando, meu amor. Quero um dia me casar com você."

As duas deram as mãos, colocaram os anéis nos dedos uma da outra e se encontraram pelos olhos.

"Rei. Você aceitaria me tomar como esposa?"

"Eu aceito, sim, minha Usagi. E você, também me aceitaria como esposa?"

"Eu aceito, sim." E com tal pedido, Rei e Usagi se beijaram profundamente como nunca tinham se beijado, com um forte e caloroso amor em seus corações.

"Feliz Natal, Rei-chan."

"Feliz Natal, Usa-chan."

Continua...


	9. Amor Eterno

**Parte 9: Amor Eterno**

* * *

_9 anos depois_

"Garotas. Não precisam mesmo da ajuda aí?"

"Tudo bem, mamãe. Rei e eu cuidamos de tudo."

"isso mesmo. Pode cuidar da sala que ajeitamos as coisas por aqui."

Vendo que suas filhas tinham tudo nos conformers, Yuko resolveu continuar com a decoração de Natal na sala, ao passo que Makoto, Ami e sua mãe Saeko decoravam a árvore com um belo sorriso.

Na cozinha, Rei e Usagi cuidavam da preparação da ceia de Natal e pelo aroma, com certeza estava deliciosa. Usagi preparava os doces e o bolo enquanto Rei ajeitava o prato principal.

De volta à sala, Yuko terminara com os enfeites e aproveitara o tempo para ver as fotos na estante. Cada uma a deixava com forte saudades.

Na primeira estavam toda a família junta na sorveteria no dia que adotaram Rei; nas seguintes, foi da viagem ao resort de Kyoto, uma de todos na praia mostrando Rei e Usagi segurando pranchas de surf e outra delas no palco ganhando o concurso de karaokê; as próximas as mostram no dia da formatura da faculdade, onde Rei se formou como administradora e Usagi em gastronomia, a qual resolveu fazer quando descobriu um grande talento para cozinhar e preparar doces; e a última do dia em que elas se casaram, ambas lindas em seus vestidos de noivas.

Essa trouxe uma pontada no coração de Yuko, pois foram alguns dias depois que seu marido foi diagnosticado com uma doença degenerativa. Todos os tratamentos de nada adiantaram. Akio faleceu em menos de um mês. O dia do enterro foi bem parecido com o do avô de Rei. As filhas e Shingo ficaram ao lado da mãe o tempo todo, mas a maior ajuda veio de Saeko, a mãe de Ami, que tinha ficado viúva recentemente. As duas se tornaram muito próximas depois do enterro. Começaram a sair juntas e após um tempo, a amizade virou amor. Rei, Usagi e Ami deram aprovação e apoio as mães. Semanas depois, se casaram. Para Rei e Usagi, foi uma ocasião das mais felizes, já que agora Ami se tornara sua nova irmã e com o casamento dela com Makoto, a família só aumentara.

Nesse meio tempo, Rei conseguiu emprego em uma firma de montadora de carros e em 2 anos, virou uma respeitada executiva.

Usagi abriu seu próprio restaurante e doceria, dando-lhe o nome de SAILUS, que ficou conhecido por todo o país.

E tudo isso em 9 anos.

Todas se reuniram na mesa de jantar, apreciando os pratos que Usagi e Rei prepararam.

"Minhas meninas. Estou mesmo radiante. Quem diria que aquelas duas mocinhas briguentas tão cheias de amor pra dar virariam duas grandes e belas mulheres de sucesso?"

"E não esquecer, mamãe..." Disse Usagi "duas esposas que se amam profundamente." Rei se levantou e beijou Usagi na bochecha.

"Verdade. De melhores amigas, passamos por irmãs, noivas e agora, esposas. E isso devemos a você, mamãe, e ao papai, que tanto nos apoiaram. Por isso é justo que tivesse nosso apoio quando decidiu ficar com a mãe de Ami. Afinal, você estando feliz, nos deixa feliz."

Yuko não resistiu e correu para abraçar Rei e Usagi. Seu coração brilhava de tanta emoção.

"Ah, queridas. Saibam que não importa quanto tempo passe, ainda que sejam adultas, pra mim sempre serão minhas bebezinhas."

Ami parecia com um pouco de ciúme, mas Yuko também lhe deu um abraço.

"Claro que você não fica atrás, querida. E saiba que é tão importante pra mim quanto sua mãe."

Saeko não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Fico contente que tenha tanto amor pra compartilhar, Yuko, mas melhor guardar um pouco pra mim, e afrouxar o abraço seria ótimo. Não quero que minha nora fique viúva tão cedo."

Todas acharam graça da conotação e logo em seguida, se sentaram e trataram de jantar. Depois da sobremesa, que foi a torta que Rei tanto gostava e desta vez teve a chance de fazê-la, o que deixou todas impressionadas, se reuniram na sala, assistiram filmes de Natal, trocaram presentes e receberam a benção da cerimônia sacerdotal de Rei, que ainda sabia como fazer, e sempre dava muita energia positiva.

Após ajudar na limpeza da casa, Ami e Makoto foram embora e Rei e Usagi saíram em seguida, mas não antes de se despedirem.

"Mamãe. Essa foi uma ótima festa de Natal. No próximo ano, vocês duas irão à nossa casa."

"Será um grande prazer."

"Podem contar que estaremos lá." Saeko confirmou.

"Claro que esperamos que liguem antes. Dessa maneira, vou poder arrumar a bagunça que essa aí faz." falou Rei em toque zombador.

"O que é isso, Rei? Sua sua esposa e deveria me respeitar. Você não me ama mais?" Usagi respondeu em tom repreensivo.

"Claro que te amo e te respeito. Você é minha esposa e nada mudará isso, mas tenho que fazer minha tarefa de te provocar. Afinal, também sua sua irmã." Rei concluiu com uma leva piscada.

"Minha irmã e também uma temperamental. Tem inveja de que sempre fui muito mais bonita."

"Ha-ha. Até parece, sua cabeça de vento."

"Mas é verdade."

"Não é."

"É, sim."

"Não é."

"BLÉÉÉÉ."

As duas ficaram mostrando a língua uma pra outra com a maior careta que conseguiam fazer. Yuko e Saeko ficaram com gotas em suas cabeças enquanto olhavam a cena.

"Elas sempre foram desse jeito?" Foi a dúvida de Saeko.

"Desde que se conheceram, mas não ligo. Brigam, brigam, mas ainda assim se amam, de todos os modos." Yuko falou alegremente.

* * *

Rei e Usagi estavam no carro depois de se despedirem das mães (e tendo acabado com sua 'briga de irmãs'). Usagi deixara a cabeça no colo de Rei, que afagava seu longos cabelos loiros, sempre no mesmo penteado em 2 grandes tranças.

"Usa-chan. Antes de irmos para casa, podemos parar em um lugar?"

Usagi afirmou com a cabeça.

* * *

O cemitério geralmente tinha um aspecto melancólico, mas na época da Natal, quando a neve caia, dava ao lugar uma aparência mais serena e de paz. Usagi e Rei seguiram até chegar a dois túmulos familiares: os do vovô e de Yuuichirou. As duas se ajoelharam diante dos túmulos.

"Vovô, Yuuichirou. Como tem passado? Sei que não tenho vindo aqui com frequência, mas nunca deixei de pensar em vocês. Yuuichirou. Sinto que não tenha podido corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mas sempre pensei em você de um modo carinhoso e como um grande amigo. E o senhor, vovô..." Rei fez uma pausa com um pequeno suspiro. "cuidou de mim com um grande amor. Tinha seus defeitos e fazia das suas, mas ainda assim me criou com todo afeto, mesmo não sendo um pai ou uma mãe, De certa maneira, o senhor foi os dois por toda a vida que vivenciamos juntos. E sei que hoje ficaria tranquilo e feliz em conhecer a família de Usagi e de como me fizeram uma deles, me dando o apoio, carinho e compreensão, especialmente Usagi, minha irmã de início e hoje, minha esposa."

Usagi puxou Rei com um braço para perto dela. "Pode confiar, vovô. Rei e eu nos amamos demais e com certeza nunca a deixaria. Temos nossas discussões típicas de irmãs, mas nosso amor não tem como ser medido ou rompido. Ele é eterno."

Depois de mais uns minutos, Usagi e Rei colocaram as flores nas bases dos túmulos, fizeram uma última reverência e foram embora. Rei sorria para Usagi enquanto andava o seu lado de braço dado.

"Muito obrigada por vir comigo, Usa-chan. Isso significou muito para mim."

"O que for pra te deixar feliz, minha Rei. Afinal, somo casadas e no casamento, o apoio é essencial. Aí, que tal amanhã formos visitar o papai?"

Rei concordou e ambas voltaram para o carro e dirigiram para casa.

* * *

Em seu apartamento, as duas penduraram os casacos nos cabides de entrada. Usagi caiu no sofá da sala e Rei se jogou com tudo em uma das poltronas reclináveis.

"Nossa, mas que dia. Comi tanto que acho que vou ficar satisfeita por uma semana. Um bom banho antes de dormir cairia bem. Usagi, me acompanha?" Rei pediu de um modo bem tentador.

"Hmmm. Tá bem, Rei, mas tem uma coisa para você usar." Ela falou pegando um pacote de trás do sofá.

"Usagi. Fico feliz que queira me dar um presente, mas sabe que só abrimos no dia de Natal."

"Este é especial, amor. Abrindo, já vai estar me dando meu presente também. Por favor."

Rei nunca conseguiu resistir ao olhar doce e suplicante e portanto decidiu abrir o presente. Ao tirar o papel de cobertura, Rei não acreditava no que via.

"Quer mesmo que eu...?" Mas bastou Usagi dar um sim com a cabeça que logo Rei se convenceu. Ela saiu da sala e uns instantes depois, retornou. Usagi ficou excitada apenas por ver sua esposa naquele maiô tomara-que-caia vermelho e laranja, uma versão maior do que ela usava quando era adolescente.

"Então, como eu estou?" Rei perguntou, fazendo uma pose bem sensual, colocando uma mão nos cabelos e a outra na cintura.

"Maravilhosa e ainda lhe caí muito bem. Fiquei triste quando precisou se livrar do antigo, já que ele estava ficando pequeno e desgastado. Por isso pedi que Ami fizesse um igual e do seu tamanho. Agora, quer estreá-lo na banheira?"

"Só se for agora, e Usa-chan..." Rei falou quando tomava a mão de sua esposa. "...eu te amo."

"Também te amo, minha paixão, Feliz Natal."

"Feliz Natal."

E com um beijo apaixonado e quente, as duas foram para o banho, onde com certeza fariam mais do que apenas se lavar...

FIM

* * *

**A ideia de que as mães de Usagi e Ami seriam um casal eu acrescentei de última hora e pode ser que mais pra frente eu faça uma história com base nisso.**


End file.
